scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Animals, Inc. (ChannelFiveRockz Style)
ChannelFiveRockz's Movie-Spoof of "Monsters, Inc." Cast * James P. Sullivan - Adult Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Mike Wazowski - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Boo - Penny (The Rescuers) * Randall Boggs - The Mouse King (The Nutcraker Prince) * Henry J. Waternoose - Claudandus (Felidae) * Celia Mae - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Roz - Shenzi (The Lion King) * Smitty and Needleman - Baloo and Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Fungus - Napoleon (Animal Farm) * Yeti (Abominable Snowman) - Leonard (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) * Thaddeus "Phlegm" Bile - Tantor (Tarzan) * Ms. Flint - Jewel (Rio) * Ms. Flint's Supervisors - SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, and Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Jerry - Balto (Balto) * George Sanderson - Duke (The Secret Life of Pets) * Charlie - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) * Bob Peterson - Rafael (Rio) * Frank - Zazu (The Lion King) * Harley P. Gerson - Alex (Madagascar) * Harley's Assistant - Marty (Madagascar) * Harry "Bud" Luckey - Rafiki (The Lion King) * Luckey's Assistant - King Louie (The Jungle Book) * Joe "J.J" Ranft - Kerchak (Tarzan) * Ranft's Assistant - Bernard (The Rescuers) * Nicholas "Lanky" Schmidt - Timon (The Lion King) * Marge - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Peter "Claws" Ward - Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go To Heaven) * Claws Ward's Assistant - Itchy (All Dogs Go To Heaven) * Ricky Plesuski - Mercutio (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) * Ricky's Assistant - Benvolio (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) * Rivera - Melman (Madagascar) * Betty - Gloria (Madagascar) * Spike Jones - Mr. Digger (The Fox and the Hound) * Waxford - Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) * Ted Pauley - Manny (Ice Age) * Ted Pauley's Assistant - Sid (Ice Age) * CDA - Wolves (Alpha and Omega) * Chalooby - Little John (Robin Hood) * Sushi Chef - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Tony - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Trailer Folk - Human Kenai (Brother Bear) and Pocahontas (Pocahontas) * TV News Reporter - Mayor Lionheart (Zootopia) * Teacher - Nala (The Lion King) * Children - Kion, Tiifu, and Zuri (The Lion Guard) and Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * A Kid that Mike Entertained - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) * Rex (in outtakes) - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) Scenes # Animals, Inc. (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 1 - Main Titles/Animal in the Closet/Claudandus # Animals, Inc. (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 2 - Morning Workout/Animaltropolis # Animals, Inc. (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 3 - Animals, Inc./The Mouse King # Animals, Inc. (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 4 - The Scare Floor/23-19! # Animals, Inc. (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 5 - End of the Day/Penny! # Animals, Inc. (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 6 - Harryhausen's/Back at the Apartment # Animals, Inc. (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 7 - Bedtime # Animals, Inc. (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 8 - Sneaking Penny to Work/Potty Break/The Mouse King's Plot # Animals, Inc. (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 9 - The Wrong Door/Nick Wilde on the Run # Animals, Inc. (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 10 - The Trash Compactor # Animals, Inc. (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 11 - Nick Wilde Kidnapped # Animals, Inc. (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 12 - The Scream Extractor # Animals, Inc. (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 13 - Kovu Scares Penny # Animals, Inc. (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 14 - Banished # Animals, Inc. (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 15 - Kovu Rescues Penny # Animals, Inc. (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 16 - "Schmoopsie Poo!"/The Door Vault/The Mouse King's Demise # Animals, Inc. (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 17 - Tricking Claudandus # Animals, Inc. (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 18 - Goodbye # Animals, Inc. (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 19 - The Laugh Floor/Kitty! # Animals, Inc. (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 20 - End Credits # Animals, Inc. (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 21 - Outtakes and Company Play/End Credits Short Movie Spoof * Nick Wilde's New Car Trailer/Transcript *Animals, Inc. (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Trailer/Transcript Movie used *Monsters, Inc. Clip used *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *Zootopia *The Rescuers *The Nutcracker Prince *Felidae *The Lion King *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *Animal Farm *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie *Tarzan *The Legend of Tarzan *Tarzan and Jane *Rio *Rio 2 *SpongeBob SqaurePants *Balto *Balto 2: Wolf Quest *Balto 3: Wings of Change *The Secret Life of Pets *The Secret Life of Pets 2 *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *The Lion King 1½ *Timon & Pumbaa *The Penguins of Madagascar *All Dogs Go to Heaven *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series *An All Dogs Christmas Carol *Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss *The Fox and the Hound *The Fox and the Hound 2 *Sonic X *Ice Age *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift *Ice Age 5: Collision Course *Alpha and Omega *Robin Hood *Kung Fu Panda *Brother Bear *Pocahontas *The Lion Guard *The Rescuers Down Under *The Good Dinosaur Gallery Kovu (Adult).jpg|Adult Kovu as James P. Sullivan Nick Wilde.png|Nick Wilde as Mike Wazowski Penny (The Rescuers) 1.jpg|Penny as Boo 400pxMouse King s Offer by GDeNofa.jpg|The Mouse King as Randall Boggs Claudandus.jpg|Claudandus as Henry J. Waternoose Judy Hopps.png|Judy Hopps as Celia Mae Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Monsters, Inc. Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs